Never Say Never
by herewithmex3
Summary: AH, OOC. 4 years ago, she was left broken-hearted. Now when everything is starting to get better for her, someone from her past comes back and wants to start over. ExB


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N:** So this is my first fanfic. I've always wanted to try to write one out, but I never really had much motivation until now.

**Summary:** AH, OOC. 4 years ago, she was left broken-hearted. Now when everything is starting to get better for her, someone from her past comes back and wants to start over. ExB

**Chapter 1: Lucky Number 7**

I'm sitting at a table waiting for my date to arrive.

I've been on probably 6 dates in the past month. And none of them have been that interesting. Maybe lucky number 7 will be the one.

I'm a really picky person when it comes to dating. And every one of those 6 had something wrong with them. The first one was extremely boring. The second was too damn cocky. The third was too shy. The fourth was creepy. The fifth was a mixture between number 2 & 4. And the sixth...well let's just say, I don't think his wife will be pleased that his "late meeting" was really a date.

I refused to go on this date because let's face it. Who has bad luck with 6 guys...in one month?! Rose said this guy was gonna better than the rest. She met him at some party back in college and they've been good friends since.

You're probably thinking... why is this guy number 7 then? Well, the other ones all just so happened to ask me out while Rose, Alice, and I were out at the club, or coffee shop. Rose and Alice didn't think I'd have a problem with all of them.

I really wanted to find someone, so whenever they asked I decided why the hell not? It's been a while since I've been happy and with someone. Alice and Rose are always pushing me to be more outgoing since it's been so long since I've had an actual boyfriend. And they've seen me in my rut for far too long. So they decided that THIS month was my lucky month...

Yeah...lucky to find so many weird men in this city...

Getting lost in my thoughts I hear someone approach me "Bella?"

I look up to see a tall, gorgeous, green eyed man. I kind of stared a little before I realized I was doing it. "Oh, yeah! Hi" I smiled, got up and gave him a hug. We both sat down and I looked up after sitting myself down and smiled again. _Maybe this guy WILL be lucky number 7_.

"So Rosalie's told me a lot about you" he said while opening up his menu and smiling at me "but she definitely did not do you justice when describing you to me"

I blushed and looked down into my menu. _Man...I'm gonna have to thank Rosalie for setting me up with this guy_. "She's told me a lot about you too." I smiled up at him. "So I'm assuming since you picked this place out...you know it pretty well, what's the best thing to get?"

And we talked for hours. I didn't even realize how long we had been there until the table next to us changed occupants for the third time. And my phone went off indicating a text message.

I opened it up and read _Damn that date must be going well! It's been 3 hours & you haven't called SOS yet ;) See u at home! -Alice_ I laughed and closed my phone.

"What's so funny?" He looked up at me with a grin.

"Nothing, Alice checking up on me. Making sure I didn't need help getting out of this date" I joked with him. He laughed along.

"Well..." He glanced at his watch "We should definitely get out of here. We've been hogging up this table for 3 hours already. I'm surprised they didn't ask us to leave" He got up from his chair and I followed. He paid the bill even though I insisted on paying for my half, but he wouldn't have it and we walked out of the restaurant.

He walked me to my car and gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I had a really good time Bella, you think we could maybe do this again?"

"I think that's a definite possibility." I smiled and got into my car. I drove towards my apartment preparing myself for all the questions my two best friends would be hounding me about. I walked up and as I was pulling my keys out for the door, it swung open and Alice appeared.

"God Bella! Could you go ANY slower!?" She pulled me into the apartment and I chuckled.

"Sorry Alice...next time...I'll go even SLOWER for you" I grimaced and she rolled her eyes at my sarcasm.

"ROSE!!!! Wake up! Bella's here" Alice screamed while I covered my ears.

"Alice... you DO know that she can hear you even if you don't yell right?" She waved me off and sat down in front of me waiting impatiently for me to tell her about my date.

Rosalie came out of her room and shot a pointed look at Alice "You do know that you don't have to yell right? Your regular voice is already loud enough"

I gave Rosalie an apologetic look while Alice wasn't even listening to her. "Okay Bella, Rose is up. Now spill!"

And for the next half hour I told my two best friends how my date went. They "Ooh-ed" and "Aw-ed" and came to the conclusion that I should definitely see him again.

"I told you he's a great guy! Now you can finally move on. And it has been 4 years. He can definitely be the perfect guy for you. I know it" Rose winked at me as she got up off the couch to go back towards her room.

Alice was still bouncing around trying to plan out what I would wear for my next date with him. "Bella! We have to buy you a new outfit."

"Let's just take it one step at a time Alice. I don't want to rush into anything"

"Bella! You're 24 years old. You don't take your time! Once you see something you want, you grab it now." She got up from her spot on the floor and put her hand on her hip as she gave me a _you know I'm right_ look.

"We'll just see how it goes okay?" I said as I got up to go to my room. "Goodnight Alice" As I was closing my door I heard a "hmmph" and I chuckled.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and get ready for bed. I slid over to the left side of my bed to turn off my lamp and I closed my eyes. I started to think about my date again smiling while reminiscing. I was thinking about what we talked about and how easy it was to feel so comfortable with him. Then I thought about his face...his smile, his nose,...and those green eyes...

And that's when I stopped smiling. His green eyes reminded me so much of another pair of green eyes I fell for 4 years ago. Ones that broke my heart. The ones that meant everything to me. The same pair that has been embedded into my mind for the past 4 years.

And I realized... maybe number 7 really wasn't that lucky...

**A/N2: let me know what you think**


End file.
